A Dream Come True
by DemonGirl2
Summary: Miroku/Sango fluff. very cute, I LOVE MIROKU, HE IS MINE!!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT SHOVE IT!!!


A/N: To start with. I don't own Inuyasha or anything else here that I might mention. * Sighs * I really wish I did. I wish I was Sango 'cuz I love Miroku and well anyways before I bore you to death here is my fanfic. I write all the time and will update as quick as I can. Hope you enjoy it. I love reviews. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!  
  
A Dream Come True  
  
Miroku and Sango had been spending a lot of time with each other. The more time they spent, the more Sango opened up, and the less perverted Miroku became towards her. They would talk with one another, and just have an all around good time. Often laughing and smiling. Even if for only twenty minutes, they became in tune with each other. Only hearing and seeing the other, nothing else. To Miroku, Sango became more attractive each day, and it was more than just a physical attraction. Sango admired Miroku dearly, and each time they talked she admired him more. She often resisted the urge to kiss him, or hug him but she was scared what he would do. So she didn't. If something came up like 'Miroku loves Sango' or 'Sango loves Miroku', they would deny it, eventually they came to ignore it. Nothing exciting happened, each one hiding their true feelings. Sango sat rather close to Miroku, legs crossed, one arm in the grass propping her up, the other draped over her stomach. Miroku was the same way except he was sitting cross-legged. They were deep in conversation. "Yeah they would be cute together wouldn't they?" Sango said laughing, "If Inuyasha and Kagome knew we were talking about them, we'd be dead meet." Sango laughed again. "I wonder what they will do when the jewel is completed." Miroku's smile faded. "I don't know." He said. "We'll have to wait and find out." He faked a smile. "What will happen to you?" Sango looked thoughtful. "I don't know, I kinda' wanted to start a family, maybe settle down?" "Oh." Miroku said, he frowned. He hesitated a minute and then got an idea. "Promise you won't hit me?" Sango nodded. "Please stand up." They did. Sango stood first then Miroku. He took her hands in his. Please not the 'bear my child' line, she thought. To her Miroku's eyes almost looked teary. "You won't leave me will you?" he asked nervously. Sango must've looked confused because he explained. "When the jewel is completed, you will stay with me, won't you?" He gave her a hopeful look, his eyes shining. Tears began to fall as Sango shook her head no. Miroku couldn't have been happier. "Sango I love you." He said quietly, a tear ran down her cheek and he kissed it away. "I love you too, Miroku." She said gently before he put his mouth over hers, kissing her. They belonged together. He wrapped his arms around her, not in a perverted way, and just held her. After the shock, Sango put her arms around him too, loving the feeling it gave her. Sango broke the kiss and buried her face in his robes and sobbed. She could finally be happy, at last! Finally found someone, who had such a past as she did, and he loved her! He pulled her face from his chest, then kissed her again. Kagome gasped as she walkout of nowhere (TAADAAAAAA) to see her friends holding each other kissing the way they were. He pulled away, they stood there and held each other for what seemed like an eternity. Eyes closed, arms around each other, each of the pair could feel the others heartbeat, lulling them into a world where only they exist. Kagome smiled and imagined herself like Sango and Miroku, she knew what it was like to be in love.. She gasped again, this time when she saw that Miroku was crying, this caught the lovers attention. He really does love her, how sweet. She thought. The couple stopped holding each other long enough to glance at her, then went back to embracing each other. They didn't care if she watched they were happy just being together.  
  
A/N: Well...What do ya' think? Feel free to criticize, I can take it. I will try for some Inu/Kag fluff in the next chapter. Unless you would rather Inu/Kikyo. Give me some ideas in reviews.!!!!! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
